1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to internet technology and, particularly, to an apparatus for displaying sub page content, and a method for displaying sub page content typically employed by the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When reading webpage content with a browser of an electronic device, such as a personal computer (PC), a display screen of the electronic device may not be large enough to display both a window showing the content of the webpage and a window showing the content of a sub page of the webpage simultaneously. In such case, when the content of the sub page is required to be displayed, a user has to link to the sub page, which is then displayed in a window that takes the place of the window showing the webpage. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to have to read the content of the webpage and the content of the sub page in different windows viewed alternatively.